1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communication headsets, and is concerned in particular with an improvement in the boom assemblies used to adjustably position the microphones of such headsets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional communication headset generally includes a pair of earphones which are typically contained in housings or "domes" designed to enclose the user's ears. The domes are articulately supported in stirrups which are interconnected by an adjustable headband designed to fit comfortably over the user's head. A microphone is carried at the distal end of an adjustable boom assembly which extends in cantilever fashion from one of the domes. The microphone is operatively positioned in relation to the user's mouth by manual adjustment of the boom assembly.
The boom assemblies which have been developed in the past offer limited ranges of microphone adjustability. For example, some known boom assemblies comprise several articulately interconnected rigid arm segments which can be pivoted one with respect to the other, with the base segment being mounted on one of the ear domes for both rotational and translational adjustment. Such arm segments are not, however, bendably or torsionally adjustable, with the result that the microphone may not always be set at the proper angle in relation to the user's mouth for optimum performance.
Other known boom assemblies comprise bendably and torsionally adjustable tubular arms which are rotatably mounted on one of the ear domes. In addition to again offering only limited ranges of adjustment due to the inability to accommodate translational shifting of the boom assembly in relation to the supporting ear dome, such boom assemblies also suffer from the problem that the arm invariably undergoes some bending each time the user wishes to temporarily move the microphone away from his or her mouth, for example when sneezing, drinking a cup of coffee, etc. In order to return the microphone to its previously set position, the user must carefully restore the shape previously imparted to the arm. Failure to do so will adversely affect microphone performance.